


time differences

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Trans Character, more characters and ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: fucked up sleep scheduels don't matter when it means you get to spend time with the people you care most about.aka the online bro au no one aksed for but ur getting it anyways





	1. in which alfred boards a plane

**Author's Note:**

> yo! so im just getting back into hetalia and i just wanted to put my love for it somewhere so this was born! it's going to be just a series of their online and sometimes offline interactions, so yah hope u enjoy!
> 
> herointraining: alfred (america)  
> hinode-nichibotsu: kiku (japan)  
> polarbearofficial: matthew (cananda)  
> foodequalshappiness14: feliciano (italy)  
> se-battre-pour-love: francis (france)  
> rustymetalworks: ivan (russia)  
> offbrandyogainstructor: yao (china)  
> sherlockfanboy1854: arthur (england)  
> buffarmsbuffbrains: ludwig (germany)

**_herointraining posted:_ **

>      HOOOLLLLLYY SHHIITT!!!!!! guess who's ass is boarding his first plane to japan!!!

 

 ** _foodequalshappiness14 commented:_** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _ **polarbearofficial commented**_ : finally...ur gone :')

 

**_herointraining posted:_ **

> now in la about to board my next flight XD its so nice to stretch and this kid was kickig my seat the whole way here which totaly sucked but YAKNOW i barely noticed bc im on my way to see my beautiful boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <333333333

 

                  **_polarbearofficial commented:_** im the kid

            ** _hinode-nichibotsu commented:_**  do not let the excitment keep you up alfred! i need you well rested.

 

**_herointraining posted:_ **

> so i have a bit more time before my next flight and Not To Be Gay but i wanna get something off my chest. 2 years ago i thirst followed kiku _@hinode-nichibotsu_ bc he posted this KILLER selfie that basically brought me to tears like. yall this guy was the damn most STUNNING person i had ever see. and then, liek god himself stepped in, he followed me back! and then H O L Y  S H I T my 15 yr old heart died bc his pretty ass sent me a message sayin thank u for the kind tags i had put on  his selfie. i legit lost my shit and ran into mattie _@officialpolarbears_ room SCREAMING! i was so nevrous it took me 3 hours to respond and i only did it that fast bc matt had hit the send button. and the rest is HISTORY!  <3
> 
> for real tho guys, im so happy right now and like. i cant stop smiling. ive been dreaming of this day since kiku first asked me out over skype at 4am one night. and i just cant believe its happening. i get to hold my boyfriend in my arms, i get to hold his hand and shit, i get to kiss him!!!!!!! HOO BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i love u so much kiku, u've changed my life in so many ways and made it better. im so glad that ur in my life, i never wanna lose u baby <3

  
                 ** _polarbearofficial commented:_** for the past two (2) years this asshole hasnt shut up abt u 

              **_polarbearofficial commented_** : im so very happy for u guys fr

              **_se-battre-pour-love commented:_** aflie...hate to be the bearer of bad news but this post: Gay

                **_foodequalshappiness14 commented:_** AAAAAAAAA I'M JEALOUS THAT YOU GET TO MEET KIKU BUT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!  
                 SEND LOTS OF PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!

                **_hinode-nichibotsu commented:_** i love you as well <3

                ** _s_ _herlockfanboy1854 commented:_** Two of my favourite people together at last. Brings me close to tears. 

                **_rustymetalworks commented:_**  поздравляю! (translation: congrats!)

                **_offbrandyogainstructor commented:_** u better treat him good!

                

**_hinode-nichibotsu posted:_ **

>  he has arrived safely and i never want him to leave.

 

      _**foodequalshappiness14 commented:**_ I AM CRYING!!! TEARS ARE EVERYWHERE!!!    

            **_buffarmsbuffbrains commented:_** Happy for you.

              ** _herointraining commented:_** tf i aint never want me to leave either  <3          

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yah thats the first chapter! why i started it off with alfred flying his ass to kiku the world may never kno, but i hope u enjoyed!! more characters will be added and the main reason for lack of them in this chapter is that My Ass: Tired
> 
> yall can hmu whenever on tumblr @ miserysucculent


	2. in which lukas wants to board a ferry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protector-of-dog: mathias (denmark)  
> frogwithgunemoji: lukas (norway)  
> dailybirdfacts: emil (iceland)  
> christmas4lyf: tino (finland)  
> bortslosad-tid: berwald (sweden)

_**protector-of-dog posted a picture:** _

 

> [ image description: a screenshot of a text from a contact under the name 'lukey baby' followed by far too many heart emojis. the text reads as following: _'in this exact moment i am highly considering getting on a 18h long ferry trip just to suck your dick'_ . ]
> 
> and they say romance is dead _@frogwithgunemoji_

                

**_dailybirdfacts commented:_** how do i block you

                 _**dailybirdfacts commented:** _ i'm dead serious right now

                 _**dailybirdfacts commented:** _ i do not want to be exposed to this kind of content about my brother

                 _**christmas4lyf commented:** _ SCANDALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                 _**frogwithgunemoji commented:** _ if you split the fair i will be there in 18h

                

_**dailybirdfacts posted:** _

 

> my dumbass brother came into my room and asked me to cover with his parents if he hauls it to mathias :/

             

                _**bortslosad-tid commented:** _ Ah, to be young and in love.

                _**frogwithgunemoji commented:** _ you never gave me an answer baby brother :/

              _**protector-of-dog commented:** _ yah emil what the hell is ur answer HUH

              _**christmas4lyf commented:** _ GOSH U GUYS ARE TOO FUNNY HKLDSNLDSKN

 

_**christmas4lyf posted a picture:** _

 

> [ image despription: tino is smiling brightly, pressed into the side of his loving boyfriend berwald, who has the ghost of a smile on his lips, faint blush tainting his cheeks. his arm is wrapped around his much smaller parnter and a blanket is lazily drapped across their laps. in the corner there is a blurred figure that can only be tino's beloved dog hanatamago, who was adopted by the pair on their two year anniverisery when berwald had driven himself over. ]
> 
> sucks to suck and be parted from your hottie by some water huh guys XD _@protector-of-dog @frogwithgunemoji_

                               

             _**frogwithgunemoji commented:** _ DIE

             _**protector-of-dog commented:** _ its not v nice to tease ur bros like this  >:(

               _**bortslosad-tid commented:** _ Lol. Love you T <3

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nordic fuckery bc who Doesnt want more of that amirite ladies?????  
> anyways hope u enjoyed! ik emil didnt lmao
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent !


	3. in which matt and al's relationship doesn't make sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A REPOST OF THE LAST CHAPTER BC I HADNT MEANT TO POST IT SO LMAO SORRY
> 
> warning for parent death in this chapter
> 
> polarbearofficial: matthew (cananda)  
> herointraining: alfred (america)  
> sherlockfanboy1854: arthur (england)  
> rustymetalworks: ivan (russia)  
> notanemoguitarist: antoino (spain)  
> se-battre-pour-love: francis (france)

**_anonymous asked:_ **

>      I'm confused. Your profile says you Canadian but you live in the USA with your brother who says he's American?

 

**_polarbearofficial answered:_ **

> lmao well i actually didnt know alfred _@hero-in-training_ existed until i was like 12. our mom was in the states on a student visa and she hooked up with our dad and like they were like "well we arent in love but i kinda love our kids and ur visa is almost up and neither of us can support a two kids on our own so let's just each take one lol" so i went back to cananda with mom and he stayed in the states. anyways once i was 12 i decided to ask abt my dad so mom told me and i was like "what the fuck yo" so she called him up and so he told al and the al and i started talking nonstop and yeah he's a dumbass but it was rly great and i'd die for him
> 
> fast foward 2 years and mom dies. car crash, it fucking sucked but ive made my peace. i get shipped off to the states to be with my dad and brother. i still didnt rly have a relationship with our dad but alfred and i were tight, well obvi duh. for the first like seven months i would only speak to him and he was basically my knight in shinning armor my man my bro my guy MY HERO
> 
> anyways in short i love my brother and these past 3 years in the states havent been so bad

 

                            **_herointraining commented:_** I'LL ALWAYS HAVE UR BACK BRO!!!!!!!!!!!

                            **_herointraining commented:_** but for real man...i love u so much and couldnt ask for a better brother. so damn glad u asked abt dad that day and got me out of it lmao 

                              ** _sherlockfanboy1854 commented:_** I cannot believe you just called Alfred your hero unironically

                              ** _rustymetalworks commented:_**  Actually i didnt know that you two were related by blood. Just that you were best friend. Funny how the world works!

                              ** _notanemoguitarist_ _commented:_**  OBVI the best part of the states was meeting gil no? LOL

                            **_se-battre-pour-love commented:_** heureux que vous ayez pu apprendre la langue de l'amour dans votre jeunesse! une bénédiction n'est-ce pas? (translation: happy that you could learn the language of love in your youth! a blessing, is not it?)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this ofc is a mess but i hope ur enjoying my vauge ass au lmao :~)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent !


	4. in which there is an anniversary of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buffarmsbuffbrains: ludwig (germany)  
> foodequalshappiness14: feliciano (italy)  
> hinode-nichibotsu: kiku (japan)  
> buonotomato: lovino (romano)  
> se-battre-pour-love: francis (france)  
> mozarteatsass: roderich (austria)  
> herointraining: alfred (america)  
> notanemoguitarist: antoino (spain)  
> prince-of-all: feliks (poland)  
> christmas4lyf: tino (finland)  
> feministalovag: elizabeta (hungary)

**_buffarmsbuffbrains posted a photoset:_ **

> [ images: it is a set of 8 photos. the first one is of a young tan man with a wide smile on his face. he’s surrounded by forest, the mid afternoon sky peaking through the treetops, cluttered dirt path leading to seemingly nowhere. there is a paler arm stretching in the corner of the photo, being pulled by the hand of the mentioned man, aka feliciano. it is too be assumed that the owner of said arm, ludwig, is taking the picture.
> 
> the next picture is of the same tan man as before, but appears to be in his own home. someone is fast asleep on him, hair a bit darker, eyebrows furrowed and nose a bit more crooked. but feliciano is awake, eyes barely open with a winning smile. the snapchat dog filter is turned on, exaggerated tongue of the brown dog is on feliciano, and the spotted one finds a place on an unknowing lovino. the screenshot was actually taken by antonio, seeing as feli sent it to him via his boyfriend’s account, but he felt like ludwig would enjoy it as well, so of course he made fast work of sending it his way.
> 
> the third picture is of two men in bed. ludwig is shirtless, hair a ruffled mess, sleep not yet wiped out of his eyes but a lazy smile tugs at his lips. feliciano has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, lips pressed against the other’s cheek. there is only a bit of soft light peaking through the closed blinds, but the pair still look as if they are glowing.
> 
> feliciano is shirtless in this picture, and two light scars can be seen on his chest. it looks like he’s pulling back slightly, mid laugh, paintbrush in hand. there’s paint all over him, in brush marks and handprints in all different colors. overall it’s a rather blurry picture, but it’s been ludwig’s lock screen for a year and a half now. he can’t help but get flustered when he thinks about what transpired after.
> 
> another one where the italian man is shirtless, the scars are much more pink in this one, it’s also another screenshot of a snapchat, the caption _‘first workout postop! lud would be proud lol!!!’_ across the middle of the screen. feliciano is wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, a purple 5kg weight in the hand that isn’t holding his phone. on his head there’s a light red headband holding back his hair, which looked drenched. the gym mirror is dirty, and makes it seem as if other than him the gym is empty.
> 
> feliciano is wearing a soft yellow cable knit sweater in this one, hair tousled, and his face hiding behind his hands. the tips of his ears are red, and he’s straddling someone in khakis that contrast his own black jeans. the setting is obviously in a bedroom, and the door is wide open with a blur that seems to be moving away from it. lovino learned that knocking on doors was a handy skill to have that day.
> 
> the last two pictures go together. it is unknown where they are, seeing as both ludwig and feliciano’s faces take up most of the space. in the first one they are both grinning, cheeks pressed together. in the second one their lips are locked, and the german’s face is red. the hat that he had on in the first one seems to have been knocked off, not that he noticed over the thumping of his heart. ]
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I am not as good with words as Feliciano is, nor do I think there is any word or ammount of words that could describe how much I love him. I never really believed in the whole "soul mate" or "other half" nonsense until I met you. You made my world brighter, my days sweeter, and my heart full. Sometimes I think you are an angel, sent down by God himself for me. I mean, you do have that heavenly glow at all times. Everyday with spent with you is the best day of my life, these past four years with you by my side have been most wonderful and I can't wait to be with you until the end of time. I would do anything for you, the man I think of as I fall asleep and the first thought when I awake. I am proud of you, how strong and kind you are. There is not a single part of you that I don't adore. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my true love. I can't even begin to imagine how jealous everyone is that I'm the most blessed man in the universe, because I get you. 
> 
> Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. Forever and always.
> 
> _@foodequalshappiness14_

_**hinode-nichibotsu commented:**  _beautifully said ludwig. seeing the pure love you and feli share never fails to bring me happiness.  

_**buonotomato commented:** _  why is my face in ur damn loveydovey post hoe

_**buonotomato commented:** _  To Be Totally Honest for a moment,,,i am really happy for the both of u. ur kinda a drag sometimes ludwig, but u make feli rly happy. like so fucking happy dumbass NEVER shuts upp about u or how much he loves u and while its kind of annoying i aint mad. there is not a better person on the planet for my brother than u, and im glad that he found u.

_**se-battre-pour-love commented:** _ aaaaah yes....my favoutite gays in love!       

_**mozarteatsass commented:** _ Most Sappy Couple of All Time, if I say so myself<3

_**herointraining commented:** _ GHFKJKFDAOHLGLKRGNWK

_**notanemoguitarist commented:**   _CUTE!!!!! (but not as cute as me and lovi lol)

_**prince-of-all commented:** _ YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I LOVE LOVE!!! HAPPY FOR YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**christmas4lyf ciomented:** _ LUDWIG!!!! YOU ROMATIC!!!!! TREAT HIM GOOD FELICIANO!!!!!!!

_**feministalovag commented:** _ ah im tearing up! you two cuties remind me that love is the most powerful thing in the world.

_**foodequalshappiness14 commented:** _ HOLY SHIT!!! I JUST WOKE UP TO A PHONE CALL FOR ALFIE SCREAMING FOR ME TO COME ONLINE AND THIS!!!! IS 100% NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!!!

_**foodequalshappiness14 commented:** _ you are the best man, hell person that i have ever met. you make my heart flutter and swoon and you're beautiful and funny and caring and hot as HELL and the love of my life! if anyone in this relationship is lucky, it's def me. i won the jackpot with u baby!!!

                              ** _foodequalshappiness14 commented:_** ti amo ti amo ti amo i can't say it enough

                              ** _foodequalshappiness14 commnted:_** i'm getting into my car right now

                              ** _foodequalshappiness14 commented:_** say this is impulsive all you want but i'll be there in like 13h 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was great to write and i honestly love it?? and yes.......yall be damn fools if u think i aint gonna have transboy feli in this yo.....my ass is owned!
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!!!! hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


End file.
